Female Story 3
My gender swapped version of Toy Story 3. Cast *Ariel (The Little Mermaid) as Woody *Jasmine (Aladdin) as Buzz Lightyear *Aladdin as Jessie *Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets) as Slinky Dog *Cera (The Land Before Time) as Rex *Brenda (Sausage Party) as Mr. Potato Head *Frank (Sausage Party) as Mrs. Potato Head *Miss Piggy (Muppets) as Hamm *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as The Little Green Men *Darby (My Friends Tigger and Pooh) as Andy Davis (Young) *Anastasia Romanov/Anya (Anastasia) as Andy Davis (Teenager) *Rain (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimmaron) as Bullseye *Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia) as Lotso-Huggin Bear *Staci (The Boss Baby) as Big Baby *Hercules as Barbie *Megara (Hercules) as Ken *Dave (The Penguins of Madagascar) as Stretch *Vexus (My Life As a Teenage Robot) as Sparks *Dennis (Hotel Transylvania 2) as Bonnie Anderson *Lucy Loud (The Loud House) as Chuckles *Mrs. Calloway (Home on the Range) as Mr. Pricklepants *Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) as Buttercup *Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) as Trixie *Fix-it Felix Jr. (Wreck-it Ralph) as Dolly *Jeanette Miller, Brittany Miller, and Eleanor Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Peas-in-a-Pod *The Contessa (Sly 2: Band of Thieves) as Twitch *Moanica D'Kay (Monster High) as Chunk *Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) as Daisy *Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) as Lotso-Huggin Bear Replacement *Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) as Chatter Telephone *Minka Mark (Littlest Pet Shop) as Cymbal-Banging Monkey Chapters: *Female Story 3 Part 1 - Western Adventure/Opening Credits *Female Story 3 Part 2 - Darby Grown Up (aka Anastasia) *Female Story 3 Part 3 - College Packing/Thrown Away *Female Story 3 Part 4 - Going to Sunnyside *Female Story 3 Part 6 - Ariel Leaves/Rough Play *Female Story 3 Part 7 - Playtime with Dennis *Female Story 3 Part 8 - Trying to Escape/The Gambling Den *Female Story 3 Part 9 - Bellwether's Offer *Female Story 3 Part 10 - I See Anya/Locked Up *Female Story 3 Part 11 - Lucy's Story of Bellwether *Female Story 3 Part 12 - Proud of Your Boy/Daybreak *Female Story 3 Part 13 - Ariel's Advice from a Emoji *Female Story 3 Part 14 - Reunited/Prison Break *Female Story 3 Part 15 - Megara's Closet/'Prison Riot' *Female Story 3 Part 16 - Spanish Jasmine *Female Story 3 Part 17 - Caught/The Garbage Truck *Female Story 3 Part 18 - The Dump/End of the Line *Female Story 3 Part 19 - Safe and Sound/Back Home *Female Story 3 Part 20 - Goodbye, Anya *Female Story 3 Part 21 - "We Belong Together"/"Hay Un Amigo En Mi"/End Credits (Part 1) *Female Story 3 Part 22 - End Credits (Part 2) Cast Gallery NEWER Ariel Mermaid.png|Ariel as Woody Jasmine2.jpg|Jasmine as Buzz Lightyear Brenda-0.jpg|Brenda as Mr. Potato Head Da1ea6_32626d09e21c43e08f3f9df87304d610-mv2.jpg|Frank as Mrs. Potato Head Gidget dog.png|Gidget as Slinky Dog Muppets - Miss Piggy - Render.png|Miss Piggy as Hamm Cera in The Land Before Time 14 Journey of the Brave-0.jpg|Cera as Rex Apple Bloom ID S4E17.png|Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle.PNG|Sweetie Belle Scootaloo offering help crop S1E24.png|and Scootaloo as The Little Green Men Darby in My Friends Tigger and Pooh.jpg|Darby as Andy Davis (Young) Anastasia-0.jpg|Anastasia Romanov as Andy Davis (Teenager) Aladdin Pose.png|Aladdin as Jessie 290px-Raingaze.png|Rain as Bullseye Bellwether zootopia.png|Dawn Bellwether as Lotso-Huggin Bear Staci.jpg|Staci as Big Baby Hercules.png|Hercules as Barbie Megara transparent.png|Megara as Ken Dave12.png|Dave as Stretch Vexus.jpg|Vexus as Sparks Lucy Loud.png|Lucy Loud as Chuckles DennisHotel2.jpg|Dennis as Bonnie Anderson Mrs. Calloway.png|Mrs. Calloway as Mr. Pricklepants Penny Ling.png|Penny Ling as Buttercup Littlefoot land before time.jpg|Littlefoot as Trixie FixItFelixJrHQ.png|Fix-it Felix Jr. as Dolly New Jeanette Miller.png|Jeanette Miller, 1980s Brittany Miller.jpg|Brittany Miller Eleanor miller by lova notta hatta.jpg|and Eleanor Miller as Peas-in-a-Pod Contessa_Artwork3.png|The Contessa as Twitch Profile art - Moanica.jpg|Moanica D'Kay as Chunk Sherman (Dreamworks).png|Sherman as Daisy LammyNew.png|Lammy as Lotso-Huggin Bear Replacement Jailbreak emoji movie stands.png|Jailbreak as Chatter Telephone Minka Mark.jpg|Minka Mark as Cymbal-Banging Monkey Category:Toy Story 3 Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Sequels Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Gender Swap Category:Aladdin and Jasmine